


A Boy And His Demon

by Phineasflynns



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of BillDip drabbles from the prompts I get on tumblr. Prompts will be posted in the notes at the beginning of the chapter, and will warn if the chapter is NSFW or not, since the whole work will not be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ah, The Scalene Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you do a Drabble where Dipper is watching that scalene triangle video and Bill sees and it like WHAT THE FUCK

Dipper sighed to himself as he clicked through the many tabs he had open in his internet browser, opening YouTube and clicking the search bar. He hesitated, unsure what to type, and was saved from annoyance when his Skype informed him of a message. With a sigh, he clicked the app to open it and clicked on Mabel’s name.

**Shooting Star:** DIP YOU HAVE TO WATCH THIS VIDEO  
**Shooting Star:** PLEASE  
**Shooting Star:** https://youtu.be/Pv854t5QUVs  
**Shooting Star:** YOU’LL SCREAM, DIPPIN DOTS  
**Shooting Star:** ITS BILL  
**Pine Tree:** Alright Mabes, breathe, I’m clicking the link

After he hit enter he clicked the link and watched as YouTube opened up, and a video began to buffer. He paused it to wait until it was fully loaded, gaze flicking to the name. His eyebrows raised and he opened Skype again.

**Shooting Star:** did you watch it yet?  
**Pine Tree:** it’s buffering. Mabel what the hell did you send me?  
**Shooting Star:** perfection, Dipper. I sent you perfection

Dipper clicked the minus button on the Skype app and squinted suspiciously at the video she wanted him to watch. At last, the buffering video finished loading, and he hit ‘play’.

‘Ah, the scalene triangle’ the voice commented, tone factual, and Dipper raised a brow, pausing it and returning to Skype

**Pine Tree:** Mabel what the hell is this?  
**Shooting Star:** Shhhh just watch it brobro I promise it’s worth it  
**Pine Tree:** it better be, or I’m burning your sticker collection!

He closed it once more, ignoring the sound that signaled her reply, and pressed play. The voice spoke again

‘Ah, the scalene triangle’ there was mirth in the tone this time, and it was said almost as if it was a question

Dipper sighed and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest and raising a brow.

'Ah, the scalene triangle’ it was drawled this time, and Dipper felt vaguely uncomfortable because of the tone of voice that was used. 'Ah, the scalene triangle…!’ This time it was a moan, and Dipper’s face flushed, mind instantly darting to a certain triangular demon he knew.

He reached toward the space button to pause it and exit out of the tab, but wound up dropping his hand, curiosity keeping his attention.

'Ah, the scalene triangle!’ Dipper’s blush darkened at the drawn out, almost begging moan of the words, stomach twisting. 'Ah, the scalene triangle!“ The voice was more desperate now, and Dipper felt insanely uncomfortable.

'Ah, the scalene triangle!’ The voice cried 'fuck me, scalene triangle!’

The video ended and Dipper stared at the video in a strange mix of amusement and horror. He tried to laugh and it came out as a half-laugh, half-scream. A split second later the door flew open

“Who’s moaning about scalene triangles!?” Bill demanded

Dipper shrieked and tried to shove away from his desk, and fell backwards out of his chair. He stared up at Bill in horror and Bill smirked, glancing up at the name of the video. He chuckled.

“My, my, Pine Tree. If you were into that, all you had to do was ask!”

It wasn’t long before Dipper was doing an entirely different kind of screaming, even if it was still the fault of a triangle.


	2. Ah, The Scalene Triangle v2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper moaning the scalene triangle thing just to bug Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, the chapter is kinda NSFW. Mentions of naked Dipper at the end. Nothing too hardcore.

Dipper slowly approached the demon lounging on his couch, palms sweaty from nerves as he readied himself to act upon his sisters dare.

“Ah,” he began “the scalene triangle.”

Bill looked up from his magazine and raised a brow

“S'cuse me?”

Dipper pressed on, determined not to lose the bet, a smirk tugging at his lips “ah, the scalene triangle”

“Pine Tree-” he broke off when Stanford entered, grumbling about his television being kidnapped by teenagers, and took a seat.

Dipper frowned, and slunk away, returning to Mabel to reassure her that as soon as Bill was alone again he’d resume the dare. Mabel didn’t have a problem with waiting, stating that she was fine as long as it was done at all.

It was a few hours before he caught Bill alone again, and when he did he slowly approached

“Ah, the scalene triangle” he breathed, and Bill shot him a glare

“Pine Tree, I’m warning you-” he broke off once more when Stanford entered the room, and Dipper almost screamed in frustration.

His gaze flicked to Mabel and she shook her head in disapproval, glaring daggers at the old man. Dipper slunk out of the room

“Are you sure I have to do this?” He whispered “he seems annoyed”

“He hates being called Scalene, and he hates that video with a passion” she giggled “I want to see what his reaction will be”

Dipper groaned, deciding it best not to mention that he wasn’t going to be able to walk for a week when this was through.

His next chance to strike was that night, when Stan was in bed. Mabel hid in the room across he hall from Dipper’s, promising to leave as soon as the deal was complete.

“Ah, the scalene triangle!” Dipper moaned as soon as he heard Bill approaching the room “ah, the scalene triangle!” He called again, and the door was flung open, Bill’s glare landing upon him and faltering slightly when he realized that Dipper was completely naked

“Pine Tree-” he growled, but Dipper cut him off

“Ah, the scalene triangle!” He moaned, falling back on the bed, baring himself to the demon “Ah, the scalene triangle! Fuck me scalene triangle!”

He yelped when Bill was suddenly on top of him, smirking down at the teenager

“Mabel?”

“Mabel.” He confirmed breathlessly

“Well, Pine Tree, I’m not scalene, but I think you’ll find I’m… Equally… As good.”

Dipper was struck with the urge to kick him.

“I hate you”

“I love you too, Pine Tree” he whispered, hands landing on Dippers waist “and for the record, I’m better than a fucking scalene” he growled, tightening his grip on the human

“Prove it.” He whispered

“Oh, Pine Tree, you dog!” He cackled merrily


	3. Evening Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A very romantic evening without the pines,just bill and dipper :3

Dipper sighed happily, relaxing in the demons warm embrace as he was guided in a slow dance around the living room, his ear pressed against Bill’s chest, the demon humming softly as they spun slowly through the room to ‘Satellite’. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting when the demon said he wanted a night to themselves, but it certainly hadn’t been this.

Okay, he lied. To be honest, he had been expecting the demon to act upon his constant threats to ravish him in every room of the house until their bodies gave out. Which wouldn’t have been bad either. But the teen would admit, this was a nice change of pace, serving as a reminder of just how much he loved being wrapped in his demons arms.   
There was no place Dipper felt safer than in the arms of the dream demon that was tenderly holding him, whispering the lyrics to the song in the teens ear, making the brunettes face flush. When the song ended, Bill released Dipper and stepped away, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen, and Dipper was happy to comply, eager to see what the demon had prepared.

He almost cried when he entered the kitchen. There, sitting on the table, was a pot of Mac and Cheese, two plates laid beside it with forks beside them, a glass in front of each plate filled to the brim with milk. The teenager froze in the doorway, and Bill glanced worriedly back, nervous he had upset the teenager. But Dipper smiled shakily and squeezed his hand, and Bill knew he understood what Bill had tried to do; laid out on the table was Bill’s attempt of replicating the meal Dipper had made for him on their first date night. 

He allowed Bill to lead him to the table and both took a seat, Bill pushing Dipper’s chair in for him once he sat before taking his own seat, and Dipper smiled wider.

“Thank you.” He whispered “This is… This is so sweet, Bill.”

Bill’s cheeks flushed and he offered a grin in return

“No problem, Pine Tree!” he replied “I hope I didn’t mess up the Mac and Cheese.” he frowned and shot the pot a glare “I refused Shooting Star’s help and did it on my own.” he chuckled nervously “And you know I’m not good at cooking. At all.”

And it was true, he wasn’t. He was horrible at it; he was way too impatient for a task that, in most cases, required a lot of time. But Dipper chuckled softly and grabbed Bill’s hand to squeeze it

“I’m sure it’s fine.” he reassured him

Dinner was a quick process, some idle chit chat here and there, both content to eagerly eat their food. The teenager was impressed; Bill had done a fantastic job with dinner. When they finished eating and Dipper sat back with a pleased sigh, Bill snapped his fingers, and the dishes disappeared and reappeared by the sink. Dipper glanced from them, to the demon, and then back

“We should probably wash those.” he sighed

“Or we could not.”

Dipper smiled and stood, making his way over to the sink

“Come on you big baby, this won’t take long.”

The dishes took longer than expected, and resulted in both boys covered in suds, their clothes soaked and clinging to their skin uncomfortably. Dipper reached into the sink to pull out the plug so the dirty water could drain before he turned his attention upon his boyfriend once more. 

“Come on, Pine Tree.” he murmured “I have something else waiting.” 

“Something else?” he asked curiously, but the only answer he received was Bill taking his hand and leading him up the stairs to the bathroom. 

The demon pushed the door open, and Dipper gasped. A bath was drawn in the tub, and the curtains were gone, he assumed so they wouldn’t be a fire hazard, as the tub was surrounded entirely by candles. After a moment, Dipper realized the tub was a little larger as well, so they could recline in it and not have their knees sticking out of the water.

“You did all of this just for me?” he whispered

“I’d do anything for you, Pine Tree.” he murmured, tenderly pressing a kiss to the back of Dippers neck

Dipper turned and captured the demon’s lips in a gentle kiss, hands lifting to cup his cheeks, and Bill’s hands settled on his waist to pull him closer. He shifted a hand and snapped, and their clothing disappeared. The teen shifted back and glanced toward the tub, and Bill walked over and climbed in, leaning against the back and gesturing for Dipper to join him.

The teen climbed in so his back was to Bill’s chest, earning a noise of approval from the demon as his arms encased the teenager, head landing on Dipper’s shoulder, pressing gentle kisses to the skin he could reach. Dipper let out a soft sigh, eyes fluttering closed as he relaxed in the demons arms, feeling completely at home in his embrace.

“I love you.” He whispered tenderly 

“I love you too.” was the soft reply, and he could feel the demons smile against his skin


	4. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beach fic? Yes. Bill getting sunburn.

“Bill, did you put some sunscreen on?” Dipper asked, glancing down at the demon laying stretched out on a towel in the sun

The demon raised a brow

“Sunscreen?”

“Yeah.” He nodded “If you don’t-”

“Bill if you don’t put on sunscreen you’re going to get a sunburn!” Mabel piped up, concern entering her tone

Bill snorted

“I won’t get sunburn.” he rolled his eyes

Mabel tried to protest, but Pacifica shook her head

“Let the foolish triangle learn from his mistakes, honey.” she shot a smirk at the demon and lead the female Pines twin away.

“Really?” Dipper snorted

“Really, Pine Tree.” he replied, tone making it clear that was the end of the discussion

Dipper blinked down at him before shrugging his shoulders

“Alright. But you’re going to suffer.” he turned to walk away “Stupid Dorito”

“I heard that!” Bill snapped

“Good!”

————

Bill let out a pitiful moan of pain as Dipper rubbed some aloe lotion over his burnt back, letting out a cry when Dipper’s hand touched a particularly sore spot. The teenager felt bad for the demon, but didn’t let him know that; they had tried multiple times to warn him, and now Bill was paying the price.

“What’s wrong, Bill?” he drawled slowly, squirting more of the lotion into his palm and spreading it across his back “I thought pain was hilarious?”

Bill rapidly shook his head 

“Not this kind of pain!” he whined “This isn’t funny at all!”

Dipper gestured for him to turn around so he could apply the lotion to the demons equally burnt chest, raising a brow at him

“Who warned you?”

Bill looked away bitterly

“You.” he muttered

“And who are you going to listen to next time?”

“…. You.” he spat  
Satisfied with his answer, Dipper let concern enter his tone when he spoke again

“I know you probably don’t care, but you really shouldn’t do this again, Bill. It’s really bad for us. Humans, I mean. And I know you’re not technically human, but sunburn still isn’t good for you.”

“I know, Pine Tree.” he muttered, anger dropping out of his tone “I’ll listen to you next time.”

“There’s a good Dorito.” he smiled, leaning forward, intending to press a gentle kiss to the demons lips 

“Call me that again and I’ll slap you.” he hissed

“And I’ll slap you right back, Dorito.” he smirked before pressing their lips together

Bill smacked Dipper’s chest instantly, and Dipper pulled away to smack Bill’s in return.

Bill screeched.


	5. I Want You To Watch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not really a prompt, more a post my friend made on tumblr about Dipper trying to buy a dildo, Bill asking why he needs one, and Dip saying "I want you to watch me" and long story short I couldn't resist and we're both terrible people 
> 
> THIS IS PORN. NO WAY AROUND IT. DIRTY DIRTY PORN.

"Hiya Pine Tree!" Bill chirped as he popped up next to the human, glancing around curiously. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized Dipper was in an adult store, and a lewd grin tugged at his lips "Oh ho, Pine Tree, doing some shopping?" he teased

Dipper's face was red enough to match the walls of the store

"No!" he tried to object instantly 

Bill ignored his protest and lifted one of the many dildos from the wall, glancing at the price and wrinkling his nose

"These seem pretty pricey." he muttered, hanging it back up and turning back to the teenager as Dipper glared blazingly at him "So, Pine Tree, what exactly are you doing here? You know I could just make you one, right?" he tilted his head and arched a brow "Why do you even need one anyways?"

Dipper's stomach flipped and he swallowed thickly, face darkening to the point that Bill briefly worried that the teenager would pass out. The teenager stumbled over his words, trying to explain in a rush but also not wanting to explain at all, and broke off abruptly when the demon leveled him with a flat look. Dipper hung his head and glanced away

"I wanted you to watch me..." He mumbled, and Bill's face darkened to match Dippers

Well. That hadn't been what he was expecting. At all.

He took a moment to collect himself and forced the smirk back onto his face, a chuckle rumbling in his chest

"Well, Pine Tree, all you had to do was ask." he whispered, and before Dipper could reply he snapped his fingers

Dipper blinked and they were in his room, and he was laying on his mattress, legs spread embarrassingly wide, a dildo in his hand, the plastic black with golden bricks on it, and Dipper groaned weakly when he realized it was an exact replica of Bill's human anatomy. He sat up slightly and his gaze landed on Bill, whom was seated in a chair at the end of the bed, smirk on his face, cheeks still dusted with colour, and he arched a brow when their gazes locked

"I thought you wanted me to watch, Pine Tree?" he whispered 

Dipper groaned weakly, heat pooling in his belly, and he fell back onto the bed, reaching for the bottle of lube by his side, eagerly opening it and squeezing some of the contents into his hand. He slicked up his fingers and reached down, pushing one in and gasping in spite of himself. He heard Bill hum at the foot of the bed, and glanced down to see the demon leaning forward eagerly, eyes drinking in Dipper's every movement.

"Keep going." he whispered, voice husky, and Dipper hadn't realized he had stopped

He forced his finger into motion once more and moaned weakly, hips shuddering weakly as he pushed another finger into himself and scissored them, the third quick to follow. A strained whimper escaped the teenager, and Bill bit down firmly on his lip as he watched the teenagers fingers, his length bobbing slightly as he jerked his hips down to meet his own movements.

"Pine Tree," he hissed, voice catching in his throat when Dipper's fingers found that sensitive bundle of nerves and his body arched off the bed, lips parting in a delicious cry. The demon shuddered "Pine Tree, that's enough."

Dipper removed his fingers and whined weakly at the loss, but quickly grabbed the toy and smeared some lube over it before positioning it at his entrance. He gasped as he pushed it in, back arching further off the bed each time the toy slipped further in, and Dipper dropped back onto the bed with a moan when the toy was finally fully inside him. Bill swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry, and his gaze shot form the toy do the teenagers dripping length, biting harder on his lip, shifting uncomfortably as his pants tightened.

"Bill.." he breathed, and the demons gaze refocused instantly as Dipper began moving the toy in quick and forceful movements, body shaking, free hand clenching into the bed-sheets. His hips bucked and he cried out as he moved the toy inside of him, breath ragged pants, unoccupied hand clawing at the bed.

Bill leaned closer to the teen, watching his muscles contract, and he knew the teen was close, the thought making him achingly hard. He longed to be inside his Pine Tree, but he was enjoying the show far too much to interrupt

"Bill-!" he cried again, tone desperate as the hand clawing at the sheets lifted to stroke his length with quick, sloppy thrusts "I-" he was barely pumping the toy now, frantically jerking it harder- deeper into him, back arched off the bed 

"Yeah." he whispered, unaware he had spoken, to enraptured with Dipper's frantic, sloppy movements, heart slamming in his chest

"Bill-!" he cried again, voice raising in volume, and Bill bit back a moan "Bill- Oh!" he slammed the toy upwards and let out a scream of Bill's name, body shuddering as he climaxed and spilled himself on his hand and chest

"Ah- fucking shit-" Bill grunted, hands clenching into fists in the sheets as he was -rather embarrassingly- thrown over the edge himself just from watching Dipper come undone

Dipper collapsed onto the bed, slowly pulling the toy from himself, and his bleary gaze landed on the sweaty, panting demon

"How was that?" he whispered

Bill swallowed thickly

"So-" he choked, voice raspy "So fucking good, Pine Tree." was all he could bring himself to say


	6. Someone Has To Catch Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: this was spawned by me and my dumb friends screeching things over Skype.
> 
> Don't read it it's a mistake. A VERY NSFW MISTAKE

Dipper gasped weakly as he hopped in Bill's lap, arms looped around the demons shoulders as he moved desperately, the fact that they were in his Grunkle's chair spurring him on. A cry escaped him and his back arched, head tossing back, and Bill's hands landed on Dipper's hips to lift him before harshly tugging down, earning a scream from the teenager.

"Bill!" He begged "Please!"

"Please what, Pine Tree?" he whispered in the others ear, tongue flicking out to drag along the shell of his ear before he nipped the teens earlobe

"Please let me come!" he begged

"But I can't, my sweet." he whispered "You told me to put that spell on us, remember?" he grunted weakly when Dipper slammed his hips back down "Neither of us can come until we're caught"

"Lift the spell!" he begged "Life the spell!" 

"Nope" he slammed up once more and Dipper felt a wave of pleasure crash down over him, almost as intense as an orgasm, but his erection remained standing tall and proud. Bill grunted, going through the same thing as Dipper, and the teen whined desperately.

He sagged against Bill, and the demon pushed his face into Dipper's neck.

"So we have to get caught?" Dipper mumbled, and Bill nodded "How do you feel about the kitchen table?" 

He felt Bill's smirk against his skin

"I thought you'd never ask" he breathed, and suddenly Dipper's back was hitting the table and Bill was thrusting once again, earning a scream almost instantly, his over-sensitive body lighting on fire at the touch

"Shit, Pine Tree, this is going to hurt." Bill panted, realizing the same thing as Dipper

"Shit- Shit Bill-" he begged "Just-" he choked "Drop the spell!"

"Nope!" he grunted, leaning down to lavish attention up the teenagers throat, sinking his teeth in and sending Dipper crashing into that same wave of pleasure as last time, leaving him feeling blissful but unfulfilled. 

He could've sobbed as he felt Bill's body jerk above him, already missing the feeling of being filled by the demon. Bill grunted and tightened his grip on Dipper's hips and a split second later Dipper's back was against the window in the attic- the window that was made in Bill's image.

"Oh, Pine Tree, you look so pretty spread out on top of me" he purred, thrusts resuming, and Dipper knew the demon was enjoying the fact that Dipper's ass was sliding up and down the window with the force of his thrusts, hips bucking fiercely. 

Bill pulled out and spun Dipper around, his stomach and erection meeting the glass as Bill plunged back inside him. Dipper screamed and clawed at the window, desperately rutting against the window, his erection smearing the leaking liquid across the formerly clean glass 

"Oh, please!" he begged, body on fire, his erection almost painful, and he jerked his hips faster and harder

Bill cried out first this time and shuddered and jerked above the teen, and Dipper was quick to follow, a sob escaping him when he still didn't get that sweet release.

"Shit" Bill cussed "I was hoping someone would hear you through the window"

"I hope we don't get caught by Grunkle Stan" he panted "Anybody but him"

"Even Mabel?" 

"Surprisingly yes-" he choked off when his erection gave a painful throb, and Bill began thrusting once more, lifting the teen off the chair and depositing him on the pile of puppets in the corner.

"We won't get caught here" Dipper tried to protest

"I don't care. We'll be in too much pain to move before we make it downstairs" he panted as he jerked his hips into a rhythm, earning a moan from the teen, both relaxing when the pinching pain dissapated.

"Bill-" he begged, voice almost a sob "Please release the spell-" his voice faltered as he released a moan "I can't take it any longer-!"

"I would if I could Pine Tree, but I can't-!" he broke off to moan, slamming into the pleasure barrier that his magic had set in place. He could've sobbed "I can't lift it! We have no choice but to be seen!"

"The ledge!" he wailed "The ledge! Someone will see us there!"

Within a second, they were on the ledge, and Dipper was in Bill's lap, obediently beginning to ride the demon, cock straining, aching for release. 

"It hurts!" he cried breathlessly, planting his hands on Bill's chest so he could hop faster "Oh god, please somebody see us!"

"Somebody that isn't Grunkle Stan?" he couldn't help but ask with a chuckle

"Anybody but Stan!" Dipper cried, and slammed into the barrier with a sob, collapsing onto the demon and letting out a feeble noise of protest

"The giftshop" Bill panted and suddenly Dipper was bent over the giftshop counter, and Bill was thrusting again "I'm never using this fucking spell again" he hissed, nails digging into Dipper's skin, Dipper's nails clawing at the desk

It seemed every time they tried, they hit the barrier sooner, as it wasn't long before they both hit the wall full force and Dipper let out a wail.

"Grunkle Stan's office!" he panted "Mabel will hear the commotion and come see whats going on and we can finally come!"

Bill moaned and snapped, and the counter Dipper was leaning over was replaced with Stan's desk. Bill began thrusting almost instantly, desperately hoping the teenager was right about Mabel, and both felt relief when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Are one of you kids in my-" Stanford broke off with a scream when he spotted the two teenagers at his desk

"No! Not you-" Dipper's scream was cut off by a high pitched scream of Bill's name, exploding on Stanfords desk and collapsing onto it as Bill exploded inside him.

"Oh- Oh fuck-" Bill choked "Shit-!" his hips jerked forward once more and he went still, laying breathlessly atop Dipper 

"What the hell did you do to my desk!?" Stanford screeched


	7. MINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pompt: How about they’re at some party, right? And a dude comes up and starts hardcore hitting on Dipper. and Bill’s watching and he’s is NOT chill with that. sOOO THEN DIPPER FLIRTS A LITTLE BACK AND THEN BILL IS FUCKING DONE. HE STORMS OVER THERE AND LIKE IS SUPER AGRESSIVE AND PULLS DIPPER AWAY FROM THE PARTY TO GO FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF HIM
> 
> NSFW

"I haven't seen you around before," the stranger commented, gaze locking with Dippers, and Dipper could feel Bill's furious glare focused on them from somewhere in the room "Do you come here often?"

Dipper almost giggled at the horrible pick-up line, but in the spirit of frusrating Bill, he pretended to bat his eyelashes

"I could." he replied, voice a soft drawl "If you wanted me too."

He caught Pacifica's eye across the room and she was frantically shaking her head 'no' and flailing her arms in a manner that screamed 'this is a bad idea'. A quick glanced to her side confirmed Mabel was doing the same

"Dipper run!" his sister screeched, but before he could move he felt a strong hand grip his arm almost bruisingly tight. 

He almost gasped in spite of himself, but that would ruin his plan. He heard the growl rumbling in Bill's chest, and the demon bared his fangs at the other human, whom let out a petrified squeak.

"Mine!" the demon snarled, and before Dipper could comment he was whisked away, harshly dragged through the halls of the mansion.

Bill didn't say a word as he dragged the human behind him, and eventually he found himself bent over a desk in the middle of one of Pacifica's hallways. Dipper squeaked as Bill grabbed his wrists and slammed them into the desk and pressed his hips up against Dipper's ass, another growl escaping him.

"You think you're hot shit, huh, Pine Tree?" he growled, nails digging into Dippers wrists

"No." he replied raggedly

"Liar!" he snarled, pressing the teen harder against the desk. Dipper gasped and he bucked his hips, biting down harshly on his lip. "Do you enjoy making me feel this way?!" he snarled "Making me feel like I have to kill every fucking person within a hundred feet of you just to make it clear that you BELONG TO ME!" his voice echoed through the empty halls, and Dipper moaned once more, rocking his hips backwards into Bills.

"Bill-!" he begged, unable to hold back anymore

"You belong to ME Pine Tree! Not some prissy fucking redhead that thinks he can sink his claws into you! You're MINE!"

"Ah- yes-" he agreed, dumbly nodding his head, pushing his hips back once more "Yours!"

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson!" he growled, freeing a hand to yank down Dipper's pants "Remind you who you belong to!" he snapped and his length was slicked up, his lips at Dipper's ear "Do it again and next time I'm not using lube." he snarled and suddenly Dipper was filled, a drawn out cry escaping him

Bill's hands slammed down onto the desk on either side of Dipper, leaving his wrists free, and Dipper used one hand to prop himself up, his other reaching down toward his length.

"Touch it and I won't let you come." he snarled

Dipper let out a gasp and his hand shot back to the desk, joining the other to hold him up, using the desk as a brace to push against, allowing himself to rock deseparately back into Bill's thrusts, crying out, voice ragged, screaming the demons name.

"You're MINE!" he snarled, snapping his hips forward harshly and giving the teens hair a tug "Mine!"

"Ah- Yours!" Dipper cried desperately, clawing frantically at the desk, scraping the polish on the expensive wood

"Mine!" he roared again

"Yours!" he screamed "Bill- Please!" he begged "I'm almost there-"

"Don't come!" he snarled "This is a punishment! You'll come when I give you permission!"

He snapped and Dipper felt the pressure stop building in his stomach, remaining the same no matter how desperately he moved. He let out a desperate, begging sob

"Please!" he screamed 

"What on earth-?" Preston broke off when he rounded the corner and spotted the duo, Bill's eyes glowing red as he slammed into the teenager "Good lord!"

"That is mahogany!" his wife screeched shrilly 

"Bill- Bill stop-" Dipper tried to beg when he heard the Northwest's voices

"This is a punishment" he growled "I give the orders" his gaze locked onto Preston "Get out!"

"This is my hallway!" he practically screeched "And that's my desk!"

Bill pounded harder into the teenager and alleviated the spell he had cast only slightly, enough for Dipper to scream and begin jerking himself backwards once more, clawing at the table, jerking his hips and desperately rutting his length against the hardwood, desperate to climax. 

"Shit- Shit please!" Dipper begged through a sob, the pressure in his gut becoming painful, bucking desperately against the desk "I- please!"

"Get out!" Bill comanded again, and this time Preston listened, and he turned his attention back to Dipper "You do what I say!" he roared

"Yes!" he wailed

"You're mine!"

"Yes!"

"Never do that again!"

"I won't! I swear! Never again!" he screamed frantically

Bill snapped and the spell dissipated and Dipper screamed the demons name so loud he was sure everyone in the party had heard it as he released, spilling himself all over the desk and collapsing almost instantly as Bill buried himself as deep inside the teen as possible before spilling himself. 

He fell onto Dipper and let out a ragged huff

"You're mine." he growled weakly

Dipper nodded, chest heaving

"Yours" he rasped


	8. MINE Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The end of the last chapter, but Mabifica POV
> 
> NSFW

Mabel gasped, whimpering into Pacifica's mouth as the womans hand slipped between her thighs, earning a shudder from the brunette. Pacifica slipped her fingers into Mabel's panties, smirking when she could feel that they were the lacy ones she had bought her last week, and she eagerly began stroking the woman. 

"Paz!" Mabel cried out, body jerking forward, and she buried her face in Pacifica's neck, shuddering and clutching at the womans dress

Pacifica bit down on her lip, pausing when she heard a scream echoing from down the hallway. She pulled back slightly and Mabel sat up, both looking in the direction of the scream. 

"That sounded like Dipper..." she muttered, and Pacifica freed her hand so they could make their way down the hall to see what was going on.

"You're mine!" the scream echoed through the hallway, and they shared a glance

"Yes!" they heard Dipper wail in response, and sped up, both smirking deviously 

"Never do that again!" they heard the demon command and they rounded the corner

Mabel covered her hands with her mouth and Pacifica silently gasped when Dipper let out a frantic scream of 

“I won’t! I swear! Never again!” 

They watched in shock, faces red, as Bill snapped and Dipper let out a scream of the demons name that was so loud they had no doubt the other party guests had heard, and he spilled himself all over the desk and collapsed, Bill's hips jerking forward as he spilled himself inside the teen. 

Pacifica yanked Mabel back around the corner and out of sight, and Mabel covered her nose with her hands in an attempt to hide her nosebleed. Pacifica stared at her for a second before turning and leading her wordlessly to the bathroom.


End file.
